


The Rejectee/被拒绝者

by Stoneinthewater



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Jealousy, Sisters
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:41:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24807151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stoneinthewater/pseuds/Stoneinthewater
Summary: 魔法世界三次拒绝了佩妮。
Relationships: Petunia Evans Dursley & Lily Evans Potter, Petunia Evans Dursley/Vernon Dursley
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	The Rejectee/被拒绝者

**Author's Note:**

> 该归罗琳的统统归罗琳。

佩妮藏在一棵树后，不远处，莉莉正在跟斯内普男孩交谈。

这是履行她作为姐姐的职责，佩妮告诉自己。斯内普住在下三滥的蜘蛛尾巷，她听人说过，他爸爸是个窝囊废，妈妈则是个受气包，家里一穷二白，什么都没有，看他穿的那件衣服就知道了。她跟莉莉这样好家庭出来的女孩子，是不应该跟这种男生发生任何关系的。

可是莉莉很执拗，爸爸妈妈也鼓励她把新朋友带来做客，反而批评佩妮对人有偏见。他们就是偏心莉莉，莉莉比她漂亮，比她聪明，还会那些小把戏，她越长大，爸妈就越偏心。佩妮照顾妹妹，约束她循规蹈矩，不但莉莉不放在心上，连爸妈都是。

佩妮轻轻踢了旁边的枯草堆一脚，又连忙阻止自己。她可不想被那两个人发现。斯内普正给她灌输那些男巫女巫的胡言乱语呢，她是个负责任的大女孩，不管莉莉怎样忘恩负义，她都要看好妹妹。

“再跟我说说摄魂怪的事。”

“你打听它们干什么？”

“如果我在校外使用魔法——”

“不会为了这个把你交给摄魂怪的！摄魂怪是专门对付那些真正干了坏事的人。它们看守巫师监狱——阿兹卡班。你不会进阿兹卡班的，你太——“

太什么？哦，她就知道，那个脏小子对莉莉不安好心。他把她弄糊涂，是为了骗她——

佩妮情不自禁地凑近了一点，想听清斯内普压低声音以后的话，不小心踩中她刚才踢过的那堆枯草。可它们不是长在地面上的，下边有一滩泥泞，佩妮一下子滑倒了。

“佩妮！”莉莉呼唤姐姐的名字，她还挺开心，想邀请佩妮一块听那些胡话，活像佩妮爱听似的。

“现在是谁在偷看？”斯内普却嚷道，“你想干吗？”

他的声音那样不屑，佩妮听到了那个词，麻瓜，你只是个麻瓜，莉莉是女巫，你是麻瓜。她惊慌失措，几乎喘不过气来，她需要一件武器，比“麻瓜”还伤人的武器。

“你倒说说你穿的那是什么？”她指着斯内普的胸口说，“你妈妈的衣服？”

空气震动了——佩妮还没弄清发生了什么事，头顶便突然暗了下来，她本能地一躲，一根树枝砸中她的肩膀。这是斯内普干的好事，他跟莉莉一样，都有不用触碰就能让东西移动的能力。

佩妮踉跄地后退几步，哭了起来。莉莉还在假惺惺地叫，呸，没准这就是她跟斯内普一起干的，既然他们都一样！他们就是不想让她知道，因为她不能在空中滑翔，因为她不能让花在手里开放。

“佩妮！”

佩妮捂着脸，从妹妹和她的同类身边跑开了。

莉莉要登上那辆蠢头蠢脑的火车了，式样这么老，烟气这么重，它半路上熄火佩妮都不会奇怪。从窗玻璃看进去，车厢也破旧得要命，谁会想坐这样的火车啊？她才不想，一点都不想，莉莉和爸爸妈妈都喜气洋洋的，脑子一点儿都不明白。

“佩妮，我会给你写信的，告诉你好多好多关于霍格沃茨的事。”莉莉还要凑过来拉她的手，真恶心，“你要是能跟我一起就好了……”

“我不稀罕！我才不想知道呢，什么霍格沃茨——”佩妮往后躲，可莉莉抓着她不放，嘴里喋喋不休。

“……我很难过，佩妮，我很难过！你听我说——”她抓过姐姐的手紧紧地握住，佩妮则拼命想挣扎，“也许我一到那儿——不，听我说，佩妮！也许我一到那儿，就能找到邓不利多教授，说服他改变主意！“

“我才——不想——去呢！”佩妮说，使劲想把手从妹妹手里抽出来，“你以为我愿意到某个荒唐的城堡里去，学着做一个——一个——“

她望着站台，望着猫在主人怀里喵喵地叫，望着猫头鹰在笼子里扑打翅膀，互相高叫，望着那些学生——有的已穿上黑色的长袍，他们在把行李搬上鲜红色的蒸汽机车，在分别一个暑假后高兴地大声与同学打着招呼。这些都不属于她，她不感兴趣，她一点儿也不想要。她要回到体面人的中学里去，跟正常人打交道。

“——你以为我想成为一个——一个怪物？”

佩妮终于把手抽走了，莉莉眼睛里满是泪水。

“我不是怪物，”莉莉说，“这么说真难听。”

“那就是你要去的地方，”佩妮来劲地说，“一个专门给怪物办的学校。你和那个姓斯内普的男孩……怪胎，你们俩都是怪胎。幸好把你们跟普通人隔开了，那是为了我们的安全。“

莉莉朝父母那边瞟了一眼，他们正带着由衷的喜悦看着站台上的情景，尽情地饱览这一幕。莉莉又回过头来看着佩妮，压低声音，语气变得很激烈。

“你给校长写信求他收下你时，可没认为这是一所怪物学校。”

佩妮倒抽一口冷气，莉莉不应该看到——那封信凭空出现在她的桌子上，她一看完就把它藏起来了，谁都不应该知道——她翻了她的房间，莉莉居然敢翻她的东西——

“不是——不是偷偷溜进去——”现在是莉莉在辩解了，“西弗勒斯看见了信封，他不相信麻瓜也能跟霍格沃茨取得联系，就是这样！他说肯定有巫师潜入了邮政系统，秘密地关照——”

“看来巫师到处乱管闲事！”佩妮说，朝莉莉啐了一口，“怪物！”

她跑向爸爸妈妈，可是没法解释自己为什么哭了，在这个好日子，莉莉要去那所学校的好日子。佩妮又挣脱爸爸妈妈的手，冲向他们进来的地方——她回到了火车站，人流熙攘，路人们好奇地看着这个不知从哪儿跑出来的小姑娘。

“嗨，你是和爸爸妈妈走散了吗？”一个好心的男人俯身问道。

“别管我！”

佩妮慌乱地后退，顾不得别人看见自己穿过墙壁会怎么想，撞上砖墙时，她惊叫了一声。她进不去了，她能进去是沾莉莉的光，现在她只有她自己，就再也进不去了。在她掌下，砖墙冰冷坚硬，像一个无情的拒绝。它跟阿不思·邓不利多不一样，邓不利多把话说得很委婉，霍格沃茨只招收具有某一类特殊才能的学生，但他知道佩妮有自己的杰出才能，有自己的光明未来——可再柔软，也是拒绝。

佩妮很感激丈夫能陪自己来戈德里克山谷，弗农是个正常、体面的男人，让他到这种地方来看自己怪胎妹妹的坟墓，真是难为他了。达利和那个孩子由玛姬照料着，应该没事儿……她只是来看看，看一眼就走。

“您好，我们是外来的，一个亲戚过世了，想来吊唁……谢谢，不知道您能否告诉我们墓地该怎么走……？”

她犹豫了好几个月，决定原谅莉莉，毕竟莉莉已经死了，毕竟莉莉是她的妹妹。她还可以去收拾收拾莉莉的遗物，带走几样有价值的东西。甚至将来，等达利大一点，她可以告诉儿子他从前有个小姨，长得很漂亮，但被一个不学无术的纨绔子弟骗了。那个波特就像这种人，无业游民，还取笑弗农的领带……好了佩妮，那些都过去了，他们已经死了，就原谅他们吧。

他们找到墓地，佩妮拉着弗农停下，检查他们身上的正装。很好，衣服整整齐齐，花束也没有散乱，既然是来吊唁，基本礼节是必要的。莉莉和她丈夫就葬在园子里，他们生前住这儿，那些巫师这么神通广大，总不会让同类曝尸荒野吧。

“找一找……波特，弗农。”佩妮说，“我们分头找一找，我不知道那些人把她埋在哪儿了……”

他们忙活了整整一个下午，只找到一个“波特”，可那个波特上个世纪就死了，不可能是他们要找的人。

“佩妮，亲爱的，”弗农擦着脑袋上的汗，他的西装都皱了，“你会不会记错了？那些人也许把你妹妹埋到了其他地方，这很没礼貌，但对他们来说有可能。”

佩妮也累得够呛，她刚要点头赞同——突然，她被一阵醒悟击中了。

“她就在这儿。”她声音空白，“他们都在这儿，只是我们看不到。”

“什么？”弗农拉住她的手，满怀爱意和同情，“佩妮，我们刚才都找遍了，确实没有——”

“他们在。”佩妮说，突然间失魂落魄，“但我们看不到。我们也找不到他们的房子，我们什么都看不到。这是他们的伎俩，能让我们这样的——正常人找不到，我听他们说过，霍格沃茨就是这样。正常人永远都找不到。”

“可是——可是——”

“弗农，我们走吧，回家去。”佩妮把脸埋在丈夫胸膛里，使劲摇头，“我不想在这儿了，我们走，我们回家去……”

快到车站，佩妮才发现自己还抓着那束花，包装纸被捏得皱巴巴的，花瓣零零碎碎地跟着她掉了一路，她赶紧把它丢进垃圾桶，就像要摆脱瘟疫。

拒绝，又是拒绝，比被斯内普用树枝砸中还痛，比车站的墙还冰冷。佩妮——恨透了这一切，前所未有地恨透了这一切，这次她没有——没有嫉妒，没有怨恨，她只是想去看一眼自己的妹妹，才二十一岁就死去的莉莉。可他们拒绝了她，仅仅因为她不是，她没有资格。她要烧掉那封信，清除所有这些病态的不正常的东西。邓不利多说的都是一派胡言，他们才不在乎她有什么别的才能，哪怕她像莉莉一样漂亮，比莉莉还要聪明，她还是不会有资格。

这是最后一次，佩妮对自己发誓。她将会把关于魔法的一切抛之脑后，就像丢掉那束精心挑选的花。够了，她受够了，她要做正常、体面的人，家庭美满，过着幸福的生活。从今往后，永远永远，只有她拒绝它们的份。

（全文完）


End file.
